Day Bay Day
by The Ababils Author
Summary: Sorry kalo misalkan ga rame yah.. Tapi review selalu ditunggu.. Selamat membaca..


**Day By Day**

**A/N:** Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah di MV BigBang - Haru Haru. :) Kalau misalkan kurang rame ato malah ga nyambung, tolong review ya.. ^^ Di sini ada 6 pemeran. Mathias sebagai GD, Ludwig sebagai TOP, Yekaterina sebagai gadis, Norge sebagai Taeyang, Yao sebagai Seungri, dan Arthur sebagai Daesung. Dimohon review nya.. :D

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Ludwig bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?

"Memang ada apa? Iya aku akan segera ke sana."

"Tanyanya nanti saja, bye."

Tok tok tok

Clek

"Masuk, aku ingin bicara berdua saja."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Si perempuan mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sangat yakin."

Tapi Ludwig dapat melihat mata si perempuan yang berkaca-kaca dan menyiratkan kesedihan juga ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu telepon dia sekarang."

Si perempuan mengangguk dan mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan tombol speed dial.

"Yeoboseyo. MIanhae, kita sampai di sini saja ya."dan sambungan telepon langsung diputus oleh si perempuan tanpa membiarkan lawan bicaranya menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Jeongmal mianhae, ini demi kebaikan kita bersama."

"Neon gwencahana?"

"Nan gwenchana."

Tapi si perempuan tadi langsung meneteskan air matanya. Dan Ludwig langsung tau, perempuan di hadapannya bukan pembohong yang pintar.

"Ulljima. Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja.."

Tapi perempuan itu tetap meneteskan air mata dan akhirnya terisak juga, Ludwig tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa terdiam.

Siang itu siang yang cerah, seorang pemuda bermata biru langit dan berambut pirang jabrik sedang berjalan-jalan di antara pertokoan sepi. Wajahnya tidak secerah siang hari ini., tampaknya dia sedang stress.

"Tunggu sampai aku mengetahui alasannya, dan akan kucari jalan agar bisa mendapatkanmu kembali."kata pemuda itu bergumam pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dua suara yang dikenalnya sedang bercakap-cakap, dan langkahnya terhenti karena itu. Suara itu terdengar dari jalan kecil di sampingnya. Dan pemuda jabrik itu langsung menoleh untuk melihat jalan kecil itu.

"Masih yakin ingin melanjutkan ini?"Tanya laki-laki – yang sebelumnya sudah kita kenal dengan nama Ludwig – pada perempuan di depannya, perempuan yang sama dengan yang waktu itu berbicara dengan Ludwig pura-pura tegar dan akhirnya menangis di depan Ludwig.

"Masih, ini jalan yang terbaik. Aku sudah sampai di sini, tidak mungkin 'kan aku mengundurkan diri dari rencana ini dan memberitahu dia semuanya? Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir dan menghancurkan kehidupannya yang berharga itu." Balas perempuan di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi adalah senyuman palsu. Ludwig menghela napas,

"Ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan sebelum kita benar-benar menjalankan ini, Yekaterina?"katanya

Gadis berambut silver kekuningan itu – yang ternyata bernama Yekaterina – tampak terdiam untuk berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya tidak ada"akhirnya Yekaterina angkat bicara,

"Eh, aku kelupaan satu hal"

Lalu Yekaterina melepas sesuatu dari jari tangan kirinya, sebuah benda berbentuk bundar berwarna _platinum white_,di situ terukir tulisan "M&Y Forever".

"Mana tanganmu?"kata Yekaterina

Ludwig menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada Yekaterina. Yekaterina menaruh benda tadi di atas telapak tangan Ludwig dan membuat tangan itu mengepal.

"Jaga benda itu baik-baik, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan pada benda itu."kata Yekaterina sambil menatap mata Ludwig

"Ya, aku tau." Jawab Ludwig sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar mereka berdua.

"Aku rasa kita kedatangan tamu, sudah, pergi sana."

Ludwig menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Yekaterina.

"Kau yakin bisa menghadapinya sendiri? Tanya Yekaterina.

Ludwig hanya mengangguk Kalau begitu, annyeong.."kata Yekaterina sambil berlalu.

"Mereka berdua…Aku harus meminta penjelasan."

Pemuda itu melihat yang perempuan sudah pergi.

"Ini saatnya." Pikirnya Ia mengahmpiri laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ludwig?"tanyanya dengan suara bergetar karena amarah.

"Mathias.." bisik Ludwig

Pemuda jabrik itu kembali bertanya, tetap dengan nada yang sama,

"JAWAB! Dan lagi, kau sahabatku, apa maksudmu tadi?"

Ludwig tetap diam tidak bergeming. Mathias mendorong Ludwig lagi.

"Bukankah aku pernah cerita padamu dia masih milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya? Apa kau lupa? Atau malah bodoh? Jika kau terus mendekatinya kau akan mati ditanganku!" ujar pemuda sambil menunjukkan jarinya mengiris leher.

"Kau tidak melihat? Dia telah memilihku! Jadi...Kau! Pergi dan lupakan dia!" Ludwig mendorong Mathias dengan bersemangat. Mathias yang sudah tak sabar pun melempar tinjunya ke wajah sebelah kiri Ludwig. Ludwig ingin membalas tetapi bahunya dan tangannya ditahan oleh seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah Yao. Mathias yang menyadari tangan Ludwig ditahan pun langsung bergegas maju ke arah Ludwig tetapi dia dihentikan langkahnya oleh Arthur dan Yao.

"Akan kuhabisi kau!" ujar Mathias.

"Kau yang akan kuhabisi!" ujar Ludwig balik

Sambil mengusap lukanya, ia berkata

"Apa apaan kau ini Yekaterina? Kau tak tau aku tak bisa bernafas tanpamu. Dan kau bawa sahabatku sendiri di hadapanku! Kalian berdua, apa salahku sehingga kalian..."

Mathias meninju cermin tak berdosa di sampingnya. Darah segar mengalir dari punggung tangannya. Air yang keluar dari shower menghapus darah itu sehingga darah itu mengalir di bawah kakinya. Ia meninju cermin itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, hanya dua kali ia meninjunya,tapi tiga kali, bukan, bahkan empat, lima kali. Dan cermin itu pun bukan hanya retak, tapi sudah pecah. Pecahan cermin itu berserakan di kakinya.

Mathias tidak peduli dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Apakah aku bahkan masih pantas memilikimu, Yekaterina?"

Mathias jatuh terduduk di antara pecahan-pecahan cermin yang tadi.

"Apa aku masih pantas..?"

Ia melihat benda berwarna putih_ platinum_ yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau juga masih memakainya, Yekaterina _dear_?"

Di basement yang sepi itu ada dua orang yang saling berdiam diri di dalam mobil, ya, mereka itu Yekaterina dan Ludwig. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit mereka berdiam diri. Sampai akhirnya Yekaterina angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kepalamu memar begini? Apa...kemarin kau bertengkar dengannya? M-mianhae.."

Yekaterina menyentuh kepala Ludwig yang memar. Ludwig menepis tangan Yekaterina dengan cepat.

"Kemarin saat kau pulang, beberapa menit kemudian hujan turun, aku berlari ke rumah agar tidak kehujanan tapi di jalan kepalaku tidak sengaja membentur tiang, jadinya memar." Jawab Ludwig asal.

"Tapi di rumahku tidak hujan.."ujar Yekaterina

"Hujannya tidak sampai ke sana." Jawab Ludwig lagi-lagi mengasal

"_Kau bohong.. huh.. menyebalkan.."_ batin Yekaterina

Ludwig mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan mobil, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kita kedatangan tamulagi." Kata Ludwig

"Hmm?" Yekaterina ikut memandang ke arah yang Ludwig lihat.

"Andwae."

Mereka melihat Mathias dengan Yao, Arthur,dan Norge di mobil yang lain di basement sepi itu. Mathias melirik mereka berdua dengan tajam, tanpa pikir panjang Ludwig segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul Yekaterina dengan mesra. Mathias marah dan keluar untukmenghajar Ludwig. Ia pun melompat ke atas kap mobil milik Ludwig.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya! Harus kukatakan berapa kali bahwa dia masih milikku..!" ujar Mathias

"Apa? Singkirkan tanganku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" ujar Ludwig sambil menaruh senyum dingin.

Mathias berjalan meninggalkan kekesalannya. Ia berjalan dengan lemah. Dalam hatinya ia bicara.

"_Tak kusangka kau tega adalah segalanya bagiku, tetapi sekarang kau segalanya bagi sahabatku..!"_

"Aku kesal padamu, Yekaterina!" ucap Mathias sambil membanting bantalnya kapuk dari bantal tersebut keluar dan beterbangan kemana-mana.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku!" ujar Mathias sambil menghamburkan meja yang penuh dengan foto. Tiba-tiba seseorang ingin menghampiri Mathias, tetapi tiba-tiba seorang datang dan menahannya.

"Biarkanlah dia melampiaskan kesedihan&kekesalannya, Yao." Ujar Arthur

"Tetapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu frustasi.."ujar Yao

"Tetapi.. Biarlah..!"ujar Arthur mengulang perkataannya

"Rambutku..!" ujar Yekaterina ketika melihat bayangannya di cermin sambil memegang rambutnya yang lepas dari kulit kepalanya yang berjumlah sangat banyak.

"Apakah ini yang disebut pengobatan?" Kemotheraphy yang dijalaninya malah membuat ia semakin tersiksa.

"Aku semakin yakin untuk meninggalkannya! Ini sudah menjadi keputusan yang tepat! Lebih baik aku meninggalkannya secara diam-diam..." ujar Yekaterina sambil bersandar di tembok dan meneteskan air mata.

"Daripada ia harus merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan sakit yang aku rasakan.. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu.." lanjut Yekaterina dalam bisikan yang cukup untuk didengar.

"Neomu neomu saranghaeyo, Mathias. Neomu mianhaeyo."

Yekaterina terduduk diranjang rumah sakit sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak melihat Mathias di sampingnya. Ia berusaha melihat Mathias sebagai orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Namun berkali-kali mencoba, berkali-kali juga dia gagal. Yekaterina tidak bisa menghapus pemuda berambut jabrik itu dari pikirannya.

Clek

"Merasa baikan?" tanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja sejak tadi." Jawab Yekaterina tersenyum.

"Dan berhentilah keluar masuk kamar ini setiap detik dan menanyakan apakah aku merasa baikan atau tidak." lanjut Yekaterina tertawa tulus tanpa dipaksakan

"Aku khawatir akan keadaanmu, aku takut kau pasrah sebelum waktunya.." gumam Ludwig sambil memberi cubitan kecil pada pipi Yekaterina.

"Kau kira aku ini apa, sampai harus "mengubur" diriku sebelum waktunya..?"

Yekaterina menoleh keluar jendela dan menatap kosong.

"HAI!"ujar Norge, Arthur, dan Yao.

Yekaterina dan Ludwig menatap ke arah pintu dan menjawab.

"Hai..!"

"Kau bawa apa untukku?" canda Yekaterina

"Kau ini dalam keadaan seperti ini masih saja bisa bercanda.."ujar Arthur mengelus kepala Yekaterina.

Ia pun hanya tertawa.

"Tapi kau mau 'kan menghiburku? Sebelum aku masuk ke ruang operasi?"Yekaterina memohon kepada ketinganya.

"Tentu!"ujar Arthur yang kemudian disusul oleh Norge dan Yao.

"CITA-CITAKU.. INGIN MENJADI POLWAN.. TETAPI SAYANG..AKU HANYA.. SEORANG.. LELAKI.. IBUUUU... TOLONGLAH AKUUU..! AKU TAK INGIN MENJADI..POLISI..LELAKIII.." mereka bertiga bernyanyi. Seketika suasana hening.

"Aokaokaokaokaokaokaok..." tawa wanita yang menggunakan kupluk putih itu. Seketika Yao, Arthur, Ludwig, dan Norge pun ikut tertawa.

"Lagu macam apa itu?" ujar Ludwig sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Norge terdiam dan meminta izin untuk keluar. Ia segera mengambil telepon genggam di saku jaket miliknya. Namun ia ragu apakah ia lebih baik memberitahu pada sahabatnya ini atau tidak. Tetapi ia membulatkan niatnya dan segera menelpon sahabatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeobseyo."

"Ah.. Mathias..Aku inginmemberi info padamu..!"ujar Norge dengan sedikit nada berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Yekaterina ada di rumah sakit. Ia akan segera dioperasi.."Norge berbicara dengan sangat pelan namun Mathias dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"...A-aku kesana!" ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dibelakangnya yaitu rumah sakit itu, ia berlari begitu kencang, penuh dengan harapan untuk menemui, memeluk, dan meberi semangat hidup padanya. Semuanya sudah tercampur di otaknya. Ia pun berkata di dalam hatinya.

"_Tunggu aku! Aku tak mau ini menjadi saat terakhirku untuk bertemu denganmu, Yekaterina!"_

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Ujar Yekaterina dari dalam.

Seorang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening. Yekaterina menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan seperti orang mati. Dokter itu pun angkat bicara.

"Sudah sia-"

"Aku siap, dokter" jawab Yekaterina memotong kata-kata dokter itu.

Dokter itu menghela nafas.

"Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi ini adalah 50 banding 50, dan kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam operasi ini."ujar dokter.

"Walaupun operasinya akan gagal tidak apa-apa karena Mathias pasti sudah melupakanku, dia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit saat aku pergi."ujar Yekaterina

Dan sekali lagi ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Mathias masih berlari ke arah rumah sakit satu-satunya yang ada di daerah itu. Harapannya hanya satu, ia harus melihat wajah gadis yangia cintai itu sebelum ia terlambat. Norge tidak memberitahu mengapa Yekaterina harus sampai berharap Yekaterina harus operasi karena suatu hal yang kecil, bukan karena suatu penyakit yang parah. Dan Mathias yakin, Yekaterina baik-baik saja, karena kalau Yekaterina punya penyakit parah, seharusnyaia tahu akan hal itu. Ia berharap Norge hanya bercanda dan saat ia sampai di rumah sakit, teman-temannya akan menertawakannya ia berharap mereka hanya bercanda.

Orang-orangberbaju putih itu membawa ranjang Yekaterina ke arah ruang operasi. Yekaterina hanya menatap atap rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu saat ini. Ludwig, Yao, Arthur, dan Norge mengikuti arah orang-orang berbaju putih itu sambil memberikan semangat untuk Yekaterina. Mereka telah sampai di depan ruang operasi. Salah satu dari orang berbaju putih itu bertanya,

"Nona, ada sesuatu yang ingin anda katakan pada teman-teman anda sebelum kami memulai operasinya?"

"Ada. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Beri aku waktu 5 menit." Jawab Yekaterina.

Orang-orang berbaju putih itu mengangguk dan masuk duluan ke ruang operasi.

"Pertama, kalian bertiga, Yao, Arthur, Norge, terima kasih telah membuat rencana ini berhasil, dan terima kasih juga karena masih memberiku semangat sampai di sini." Ujar Yekaterina

Ketiga orang yang disebut hanya tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kedua, Ludwig—"

Ketiga pemuda tadi bersikut-sikutan mengisyaratkan satu sama lain untuk menyingkir. Lalu mereka bertiga pergi dari hadapan Yekaterina dan Ludwig.

"—aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantuku, aku juga mau minta maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu..."

"Gwenchana." Bisik Ludwig pelan

"Dan yang terpenting, aku ingin kau lakukan satu hal kecil untukku."

Ludwig menghela napas.

"Aku ingin kau..."

Mathias sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit itu, rumah sakit tempat Yekaterina akan dioperasi. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung masuk ke dalam. Untuk sejenak ia terdiam,Norge tidak memberi info yang cukup untuknya di telepon tadi.

"Norge sialan."umpat Mathias .

Bertanya ke bagian informasi hanya akan memperlambat langkahnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai instingnya saja. Ia melihat ke arah lift lalu ke arah tangga emergency. Ia memilih tangga itu daripada naik lift, sepertinya naik tangga lebih cepat.

"_Ruang operasi, lantai 3."_ Gumam Mathias sambil berlari menyusuri anak tangga demi anak tangga. Lantai 1. Ia tidak peduli seberapa lelahnya naik tangga, ia hanya ingin bertemu Yekaterina. Lantai 2.

"_Apa yang kupikirkan selama ini? Kau sakit dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu sampai hari di mana kau dioperasi." _Batin Mathias

Lantai 3. Ia tidak peduli pada kakinya yang lelah dan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis yang dicintainya, Yekaterina. Mathias menyusuri koridor demi koridor di lantai 3 rumah sakit itu untuk mencari sebuah ruang operasi.

"Ruang operasi..." gumamnya sambil membaca tanda yang ada di situ.

"Di sini belok kanan..."Mathias melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor di sisi kanannya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Di ujung koridor sana ada sepasang mata berwarna biru sedang menatapnya. Mathias balik menatapnya, namun dalam 2 detik dua pasang mata itu melepaskan kontak dan Mathias menatap lantai di bawahnya. Mathias kembali berjalan ke arah yang dia tuju dan orang tadi juga. Tapi kali ini Mathias berpapasan dengan orang itu, orang itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Mathias.

"Apa maumu Ludwig?" bisik Mathias dengan suara yang tidak mungkin didengar Ludwig

Orang itu, yang sekarang kita ketahui adalah Ludwig, menarik pergelangan tangan Mathias dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke atas. Dengan tangan yang satunya, Ludwig mengambil sesuatu dari tas pinggangnya. Ia menaruh sebuah benda bulat berwarna platinum white di atas telapak tangan itu. Mathias mengerutkan dahinya. Ludwig melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mathias agar Mathias dapat melihat benda itu dengan jelas. Mathias menarik tangannya dan memperhatikan benda itu dan ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Ini kan.."

"Yekaterina memberikannya padaku ubtuk diberikan padamu"ujar Ludwig "Ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu kalau sekiranya dia sudah tidak akan ada di dunia ini..."

Mathias menatapnya tajam, namun Ludwig mengabaikannya dan tetap melanjutkan,

"...Maka, aku memilih hari ini untuk memberikannya padamu. Dengan ini juga aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Ia menghidap kanker otak sejak tahun lalu dan seminggu yang lalu kankernya mencapai stadium akhir dan dokter memutuskan untuk mengoperasinya hari ini. Dokter bilang kemungkinan hidupnya adalah 50 banding 50, padahal sebenarnya kemungkinan itu hanya 1 banding 5000..."

Mathias terkesiap ketika mendengarnya. Ludwig dapat melihat itu namun tetap melanjutkan,

"Yekaterina setiap hari bercerita padaku tentangmu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ia bilang kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai di dunia ini. Kau adalah seseorang yang baik, tampan, dan sempurna baginya. Yekaterina mencintaimu setulus dan sebisa mungkin hatinya mencintai seseorang. Tidak pernah ada orang di hatinya selain dirimu. Karena itu ia tidak mau memberitahu penyakit yang ia idap dan merepotkanmu, ia selalu melakukan sandiwara di hadapanmu, berharap kau akan berpaling pada gadis lain dan melupakannya, tapi nampaknya sandiwaranya tidak berhasil, melihat dirimu berdiri di atas lantai rumah sakit ini. Sekali lagi kuberitahu, ia masih mencintaimu sampai detik ini juga."

Kemudian Ludwig berlalu. Sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas di mata Mathias. Ia menggenggam erat benda di telapak tangannya dan segera berlari ke koridor di sebelahnya, koridor di mana ruang operasi itu terletak. Mathias melihat ketiga temannya di situ, sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mathias mengabaikan mereka bertiga dan melangkah ke pintu ruang operasi dan hendak membukanya, tapi 2 buah tangan menahan bahunya.

"Kau tidak bisa membukanya." Kata Yao

"Dia sedang menjalani operasi." Sambung Norge yang menahan bahu kirinya. Arthur yang memegang bahu kanan Mathias hanya bisa diam saja. Tanpa Mathias sadari, air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia berbalik ke arah ketiga temannya itu. Tubuhnya limbung dan ia hampir terjatuh, namun Norge menangkapnya dan memeluknya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Norge menenangkan.

Yekaterina menatap lampu yang bersinar di atas kepalanya, air matanya mengalir namun ia tersenyum. Ia mengingat masa-masa saat ia masih bersama Mathias, ia mengingat waktu Mathias memberikan sebuah cincin padanya dan saat ia dan Mathias bermain di sebuah taman indah yang ada kolam ikan dan jembatannya.

*Flashback*

Yekaterina yang sedang menulis sesuatu sambil duduk di bangku taman itu hendak menoleh, namun suara itu berbicara lagi,

"Eits, jangan menoleh dulu, tebak dulu siapa aku.."

Yekaterina menghela napas.

"Ludwig, Yao, Norge, Arthur?" tebak Yekaterina

"Iiih..Sebut satu-satu, lagipula tebakanmu salah semua."

"Bawel. Pasti Mathias."

Orang yang tadi memanggilnya hanya tersenyum dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tuh 'kan aku benar.." kata Yekaterina dan kembali melanjutkan menulis.

"Ya! Liat dulu, aku mau sulap.." kata Mathias sambil menunjukkan 2 buah koin di telapak tangannya. Yekaterina mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua benda itu.

"Aku mau mengubah benda ini jadi sesuatu, dan kau harus memiliki 1 dari kedua benda itu nanti." Ujar Mathias.

Yekaterina hanya mengangguk. Mathias mengepalkan tangannya dan menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, tiup!" ujar Mathias pada Yekaterina .

Yekaterina meniup kepalan tangan Mathias dan Mathias membuka kepalan tangannya. Di san terlihat 2 buah cincin berwarna platinum white. Mathias hanya nyengir karena senang.

"Ini..." ucap Yekaterina mengerjapkan mata berulang kali untuk memastikan ia tidak salah lihat.

"...menandakan kau adalah milikku." Mathias melanjutkan kata-kata Yekaterina sambil memasangkan salah satu dari cincin itu pada jari manis Yekaterina. Yekaterina tersenyum dan memeluk Mathias.

"Jengmal gomawo." Ujar Yekaterina

"Tidak bisakah sesekali kau mengucapkan 'Jeongmal saranghaeyo'?" ujar Mathias dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Yekaterina tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak umur 5 tahun itu.

"Ya, coba saja buat aku melakukannya." Ujar Yekaterina sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Mathias dan berdiri lalu berlari sambil tertawa.

"Hei kau, Yekaterina! Kau membuatku kesal sekarang.." Mathias menggenggam tangan Yekaterina yang hendak pergi entah ke mana.

"Hah? Mengapa kau membenciku secara mendadak?"muka Yekaterina langsung menciut seperti balon meletus.

"Karena kau selalu membayangiku." Mathias yang ketakutan dipukul Yekaterina langsung melarikan diri sambil memfoto-foto wajah Yekaterina yang lucu itu dengan polaroidnya. Yekaterina berusah kabur dari kejaran polaroid Mathias. Namun Mathias tetap saja tak henti memfoto Yekaterina. Yekaterina terus akhirnya ia pun kelelahan.

"Cukup!Berhenti, Mathias..!" ujar Yekaterina dengan napas terengah-engah

"Hahaha! Sini, kemarilah."ujar Mathias

Mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil mengamati taman yang indah nan sepi itu. Mathias mengambil polaroidnya dan mengarahkan lensanya ke arah mereka berdua. Mathias menunjukkan ekspresi yang lucu dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Yekaterina meperhatikannya, namun lalu Yekaterina hanya tersenyum biasa. Lalu Mathias mengeluarkan handycam miliknya. Lalu Yekaterina bangkit dan berjalan jalan meninggalkan lelaki jabrik itu. Mathias lalu mengejarnya sambil memvideonya.

*flashback end*

Terlihat di layar pemantau jantung, garis itu hanya lurus saja dan mengeluarkan suara datar.

***  
*Mathias POV*

Aku sangat berdebar-debar. Aku hanya berjalan bulak-balik dengan gelisah. Terlihat pintu operasi berayun terbuka. Tim berbaju putih itu membawa Yekaterina keluar ruangan. Aku melihat Yekaterina terbaring kaku. Sekilas aku langsung teringat kenangan kita di taman itu. Tempat yang paling sering kita kunujungi. Aku teringat senyum manismu. Aku teringat betapa senangnya kau melihat benda lingkaran berwarna _platinum white_ itu. Hingga akhirnya Yekaterina tiba di hadapanku. Melihat ia terbujur kaku tak bernafas. Lututku terasa lemas. Aku jatuh berlutut.

"Yekaterina...Mengapa kau tidak cerita padaku? Baiklah..Aku mengerti kau sangat cinta padaku. Dan kau pun pasti tau betapa cintanya aku padamu..Namun sekarang yang bisa aku katakan hanyalah.. Selamat tinggal.."

Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku pada ranjang Yekaterina sambil terus menangis. Namun tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan. Selamat tinggal Yekaterina. Aku sangan cinta padamu.

*THE END*


End file.
